


[Patrochilleus] Troy revisited

by Elener



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elener/pseuds/Elener
Summary: Prince Zagreus is given a chance to visit the battlefield of Troy - to save his beloved teacher and his mate.扎格利欧斯得到了一个参观特洛伊战争的机会。
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

00  
地底的巢穴幽深昏暗。在这连地府之光都照不到的深处，是命运三女神的居所。这是扎格列欧斯第一次拜访她们，他养母的女儿们——如果他高攀得起，也愿称她们为他的姐妹。  
地底的巢穴幽深昏暗。自从他走进那扇与众不同的门，扎格列欧斯再也没见过任何暗灵的影子，只能听到在树影深处，有仿佛风吹过洞穴一样的声音。四周是如此寂静，让人心生不安，他来时的那扇门已经在他背后关上了。扎格列欧斯稳定心神，握紧了永恒之矛。老师，扎格列欧斯在心里祈祷——他是哈迪斯的儿子，却向死去的半神祈祷——阿喀琉斯先生，如果你听得到，请借我你的勇气和力量，恐惧是给弱者的，你要消除我的恐惧，让我在这片巢穴里找到出路，回到你身边。  
地底的巢穴幽深昏暗。扎格列欧斯向风声传来的方向走去，他着火的赤脚走在地面上，脚掌踏着的地面传来腐烂泥土的气息。命运女神为何住在这样的地方？  
是他手中的长矛给他勇气。这里虽没有光，但金色的长矛依旧熠熠生辉，似乎全世界的光都集中在它身上。他用金色的长矛分开黑暗，然后，再然后——  
他的姐妹们坐在树下，手里忙着纺织命运之线，将它们织成、量好、再剪短，有条不紊，那风一样的声音正是由她们的纺车发出来的。没有人分心看他，但是扎格列欧斯心里清楚，她们知晓自己的到来。因为在这个世界上没有什么事能瞒得过命运三女神的慧眼。  
“姐姐。”扎格列欧斯清了清喉咙，向前走了一步，掏空心思找出自己最甜的甜言蜜语来，免得惹了她们生气，给他本就不顺的生命雪上加霜。他有些害怕，但是永恒之矛温热地贴着他的掌心，又使他坚定了要离开这里的信念。阿喀琉斯先生，我会回去的，你要等着我，我不会就此迷路。  
“冥府的王子。”手持剪刀的阿特罗波斯看了他一眼，“你为何到这儿来？又何苦和我们称兄道弟？”  
她的语气里有些怨怼，扎格列欧斯只是微笑：“你们是我养母的女儿，自然就是我的养姐。”他说。  
她们招手叫他过去，扎格列欧斯走过去，坐在她们脚边。那片土地与别处不同，干燥而温暖，只有淡淡的腐臭味，还被一丝不知名的香气盖过了。最年轻的克洛托用一只手摇纺车，另一只手抚摸扎格列欧斯的头发。她的手指上甚至生着细茧：看来纺织命运并不是一件轻松的活计。  
“我们看到，你已经圆满了你的命运。”克洛托说，“你做得很好。”  
扎格列欧斯闷闷无语。他很想笑一笑，但是又想起自己命运的波折，嘴角就沉重起来。“为什么呢？”他问他的养姐，“我并没有做什么得罪你们的事，为什么要为我安排这样艰难的命运？我在塔尔塔洛斯、水仙花平原和至福乐土的地面上死了那么多次，仍然在阳光下走不出十步，而这都是因为你们织出的一根丝线！”  
他本意不是质问，这是命运女神的工作，他再了解不过，但是话已出口，再后悔也晚了。还不等他惴惴不安，拉克西斯闻言大笑，笑声震动这片远离尘世的小天地。“哈迪斯的儿子——莫非连你也这般愚昧？我们并没有折磨人的兴趣，是人自己折磨自己。不提别人，单单说你那宝贵的老师阿喀琉斯，我们为他写下的是一种命运，可引上这命运的路是他自己走出来的。如果他不骄纵、不斗狠、不因与阿伽门农的口角罢战，普特罗克勒斯怎会英年早逝？如果他不冲动、不高傲、不铁石心肠，他自己又怎么会被刺中脚踝？”  
扎格列欧斯瞠目结舌。他从来只听过父亲神殿里的暗灵把自己的不幸归结于命运女神的捉弄，却没想过原来女神们嘴里的故事是这个样子的。“那——”他搜肠刮肚，寻找俄尔甫斯给他讲过的故事（因为阿喀琉斯从不肯讲他自己的传奇，扎格列欧斯只好转向乐师寻求帮助），“如果不是你们向特洛伊人泄露了消息……”  
呼呼的纺车突然停下了，扎格列欧斯感到女神们箭一样的眼光向自己射来，他不由得缩了缩脖子。“对于这点，我一直心怀歉意。”克洛托停下纺线，说，“阿喀琉斯可对你说过什么？”  
“他不愿多提那场战争，但当我问起的时候，他告诉我说，他并不后悔罢战，说对于那样不仁义的国王，这一切是他罪有应得；但是他却后悔没能阻拦普特罗克洛斯，让他因为自己的缘故早早殒命。如果在特洛伊城前殒命使他阿喀琉斯命中注定，为什么要牵连普特罗克洛斯一起？”  
“为他而死，就是普特罗克洛斯的宿命。”阿特罗波斯从身旁的一沓织锦中翻出一张，她与拉克西斯合力，将它展开。扎格列欧斯看清了，上面绣的正是特洛伊城的图样，城墙威严高耸，前面是尸横遍野的战场，特洛亚人和阿开奥斯人摩肩接踵地躺在一起，他们在活着的时候是仇敌，死后却如爱人一般亲密，每一个人的神态都活灵活现——虽然他们全都已经死了。布幅的另一端是阿开奥斯人的营地，有两个人物特别突出：一个是金发的阿喀琉斯，他呆在帐里，不肯出战；另一个是有着忧郁慈悲的眼睛的普特罗克洛斯，他正往头上带一顶闪闪发光的头盔。远处，金线绣出阳光的形状，云层之上，众神注目。“神祇的生命，英雄的生命，还有平民的生命，对我们来说都是一样的。如果我们不出面，阿喀琉斯会把一城的平民的生命线统统裁断，这对我们来说是不可想象的损失。”  
“怎么会？”扎格列欧斯喃喃，“如果他们的生命线被裁断了，不就代表他们的生命应该中断于此吗？”  
女神眨眨眼睛：“可是，我的幼弟，你有没有想过，我们三个也不过是命运之线上的一股罢了。”  
扎格列欧斯如坠五里雾中。  
“这样吧，奥林匹亚的诸神，你的那些亲戚们，他们最喜欢用打赌决定事情；我们在这里不这样做，但是一般来说，我们也没有访客。既然你找到我们了，我也与你打一个赌。”阿特罗波斯把剪刀放在膝盖上，“我送你回到那次的战场上，如果你能救下你宝贵的老师，他便可以和他爱的人在阳光下多享几年荣华。”  
阿喀琉斯。在阳光下。扎格列欧斯只是想想，都心向往之。他记得他在地面上看到的那种光，是阿波罗的马车行走在天上的颜色。对于冥府的王子来说，它胜过同色的黄金千百倍的珍贵，甚至与他最宝贵的老师的金发不相上下。如果能亲眼看看阿喀琉斯的金发在阳光里跳动的样子……  
“可以，”扎格列欧斯答应得未免太快、太不假思索了一点，“那我能为你提供什么赌注呢？”  
“你的赌注已经包含在赌约里了。”阿特罗波斯将那张织锦铺天盖地地朝扎格列欧斯掷来。根本不容他躲闪。在被黑暗笼罩而失去意识的最后一刻，扎格列欧斯似乎听见命运的纺车又呼呼地响起来。

01  
扎格列欧斯在一处沙滩上清醒过来，脚边是蓝绿色的海水，清澈透明。海浪舔舐着他不再着火的脚心，让他不由得有些担心自己的行踪会不会暴露在波塞冬的眼前。他躺在沙滩上，头发里全是沙子，被海水裹着糊了满身。但是阳光暖洋洋地照在他身上，使他不愿起身。他侧过头，就看见远处海面上波光粼粼，停泊着一艘黑色的大船，大船旁边有海鸟捕食，飞鱼溅起浪花。风从它们跳起的地方吹来，带着咸腥的气息。一切都是如此生机勃勃。最难得的是，扎格列欧斯感觉好极了，他从未在阳光里感觉这么好过，没有器官衰竭带来身体上的剧痛，也没有短暂相会就要别离让他撕心裂肺。  
心。扎格列欧斯觉得有什么地方不对劲，他举起右手，贴在心口上。从皮肤底下传来规则有力的搏动。咚，咚咚。他身体上的热度是来自体内而非阳光或者沙滩的温度，他的肌肤柔软而有弹性，他的鼻息轻而浅，但是确实存在，像春天第一只落在橄榄树上的燕雀，他……  
活着。  
他活着。  
除此之外没有别的词可以形容这个状况。  
扎格列欧斯欣喜若狂，但他浑身酸软，动弹不了，像是一个走了很远的凡人。在他心脏不跳、身体冰凉、也不需要呼吸的那些日子里，他可从来没经历过这种事。这也很新鲜。他想着，干脆就躺在沙滩上，静等转机出现。很快，太阳让他脱水，像一只掉进退潮留下的小水洼里的鲑鱼，扎格列欧斯闭着眼睛，心想也许他应该朝树木的阴影里走一走。他眼角的余光已经瞥见了，只要越过沙滩就有一片茂密的树林。  
但是在他调动意志起身之前，沿着沙滩走来了一个人。他宽阔的脚背没有绑上草绳，直接踩在有些灼人的沙子上，有些沙砾粘在他深色的脚趾之间。这人手里提着一把长矛，远远地就看到扎格列欧斯躺在沙滩上。他没有叫喊，悄悄地走过去。  
这是色萨利王室的沙滩，本不该有陌生人。扎格列欧斯被阳光、海浪和金黄的沙滩麻痹了心神，并没有仔细思考，甚至没有关注四周的动静。等他察觉到有危险的时候，长矛的矛尖已经顶在他喉咙上了。哈迪斯的儿子差点跳起来，但是持矛人察觉到他的动作，就把矛尖往下一顿，立刻有血从矛尖和皮肤接触的地方渗出来。“别动。”那个人声音低沉，有如吹过海岸的西风，“你是什么人？”  
是普特拉克勒斯。扎格列奥斯感到自己的心脏狂跳起来。他扬起下巴朝站在他头边的人看去，丝毫不在乎这样做会把自己的脖颈更加暴露在外：这与一个战士的本能不符，但他已经死过太多次，忘记了死亡对凡人来说应该是件可怖的事。  
普特罗克勒斯看上去比他认识的样子年轻一点，他深色的肌肤上挂着汗珠，橄榄油反射着太阳的光，系着发带，让他显得比在至福乐土上不知更精神了多少倍。他看上去也没有那么忧郁了，不过那双带着灰调的棕色眼睛，仍然像在至福乐土上一样，紧紧攫住扎格列欧斯的心。他的十指紧握长矛的矛杆，手背上血管怒张。扎格列欧斯被他的丰采震住了心神，半张着嘴，一个字都吐不出来。  
“陌生人，我问你从何而来。”普特罗克勒斯重复了一遍，手里的长矛向下用力，扎格列欧斯毫不怀疑，他不用三思就可以刺杀自己。他从何而来呢？扎格列欧斯紧张地盘算，他自然不能实话实说，他的父亲在人间名声不佳，而且人类也不知道，哈迪斯原来也有子嗣。借用他叔叔们的名字吗？他又怕招来他们的注意。奥林匹亚神在人间的后裔虽然众多，但是也算是有谱可查，他不想被当成冒名顶替者。  
“放松，墨诺提俄斯的儿子，”扎格列欧斯最后说，“你不会杀死我的。”  
“何以见得？我是色萨利的战士。”  
“因为你乃是我见过最有慈悲之人，”扎格列欧斯一边说着，一边指向大海，却不敢说出神名，“也因为我是那一位的使者，前来向你和色萨利的王子示警。”  
“你是忒提斯女神的使者？”普特罗克勒斯迟疑着收起长矛。  
哦，忒提斯，阿喀琉斯的母亲。扎格列欧斯想，虽然不是他的本意，但这样也不错，于是他点了点头。“她为什么不亲自来？”普特罗克勒斯问。  
“她被她的父亲绊住，分不开身。”扎格列欧斯扯了个谎。他用手撑着沙滩试图坐起来，却打了个趔趄。普特罗克勒斯助了他一臂之力。  
“谢谢——我泅水而来，路上遇到了点小麻烦。”扎格列欧斯不想他把自己当成一个废物，解释道。至于是什么样的“小麻烦”，他没有细说，“阿喀琉斯在哪里？”  
听到他问这个，普特罗克洛斯把长矛插进沙子里，转头望着海面。扎格列欧斯觉得他看上去有些不快，不过他也没见过普特罗克洛斯开怀大笑的样子，所以说不好。“沿着那边的路到广场上去，你就能见到他；”普特罗克洛斯说，“不过我怀疑他到底有没有时间理你。”  
“怎么？他在做什么？”  
“在忙着与狩猎女神争抢阿伽门农的女儿，”普特罗克洛斯冷哼一声，“疯子。”  
啊，是伊菲格涅亚，扎格列欧斯从俄尔甫斯和阿尔忒弥斯那里都听过她的故事，甚至在至福乐土上碰到过她本人一次。虔诚的女祭司，坦然无畏，大公无私，是最正派的人。扎格列欧斯很喜欢她。但同时也知道她和阿喀琉斯的一段情史，因此不难想象普特罗克洛斯为什么如此表现。这联想让他莞尔：眼前的这个普特罗克洛斯比他认识的那个更为年轻直爽，到了他们相识的时候，扎格列欧斯可没有那个福气得到他的嫉妒——毋宁说他太爱他，以至于别的情感没有立锥之地。  
这要是让墨纪拉知道了，怕是要挨一顿鞭子。扎格列欧斯想到这儿，不由无声地笑起来。  
“那我不急着见他，”他走上前去，拉着普特罗克洛斯的手，请他和自己在沙滩上坐下，“墨诺提俄斯的儿子，我愿先与你讲明，女神派我前来的缘由。”  
“如果这缘由与我无关，那我不听也罢。”  
“这缘由正与你有关。”  
普特罗克洛斯朝他投来疑惑的一瞥。“女神待我从不友善，为何要派信使前来向我示警？”  
“因为此事既与你有关，也与阿喀琉斯有关。”扎格列欧斯紧贴着普特罗克洛斯坐下，透过两人贴着的胳膊，能感受到炽热的体温。扎格列欧斯觉得自己就快烧起来了，因为幸福和快乐：他不是每天都有机会见到活着的普特罗克勒斯的。扎格列欧斯拉着年轻的希腊人的手，引他向南方看去，在那里，树林和原野后面，隐藏着特洛伊的都城。  
“有场战争正在接近，杀人的阿瑞斯已经不远了，你能否看到地平线上的硝烟？”他指引着，“这正是克桑托斯预言中的那一场，在这场战争中，你和阿喀琉斯双双殒命。特洛亚的王子，普里阿墨斯的儿子阿勒珊德罗斯将要抢走斯巴达的王后海伦，战火在所难免。你曾在追求海伦的人中宣誓，知道那是怎么回事。”  
普特罗克洛斯看着他，就像看着一个胡言乱语的疯子。“如果帕里斯王子抢走了海伦皇后，为什么我们对此一无所知？”  
“将要抢走，我的朋友。”扎格列欧斯对他说，“将要抢走——而我是在此之前来向你们示警的，借用女神的神威。这是场旷日持久的作战，阿喀琉斯会犯下他不该犯下的错误——你也会。一旦你们离开色萨利的土地，将不会再有机会回来。”  
普特罗克洛斯用老鹰一样锐利的眼光盯紧了扎格列欧斯，扎格列欧斯抿紧双唇，回以同样沉重的眼光。作为冥王的儿子，他不憎恨死亡，但是既然他是来阻止阿喀琉斯和普特罗克勒斯必然的命运的，那他肯定要放手一搏。“如果你说得都是真的——”普特罗克洛斯说，“我们要做什么？阿喀琉斯不会避战，如果战争真的打响，他一定会前往。”  
“我们能做的有很多；我们能做到的却没有多少。”扎格列欧斯抓住普特罗克洛斯的左手，按在自己的胸膛上，“现在我所求的只有一件：你与我一心，我们去劝说阿喀琉斯，或许事情还会有转机。如果他不肯避战……如果你们非要前往特洛伊不可，那就把我带在身边。”


	2. Chapter 2

02  
他们在沙滩上谈了一会话，扎格列欧斯天花乱坠地编造了很多海底的见闻，讲得口干舌燥。开始他还生怕自己被揭穿，后来他才发现，原来在大多数希腊人眼里，海底和冥府的景致没有太大的差别，横竖都是无人之境。直到太阳西斜，血红的夕阳把海面映成冥河的颜色，他们才起身离开这片隐秘的沙滩。临走之前，扎格列欧斯一头扎进海水里，把身上的沙子清洗干净。  
上岸之后再吹晚风让他觉得有些发冷，随着海水蒸发，他的身上留下细小的盐粒。两人沿着普特罗克勒斯之前指出的道路行走，道路的尽头就是色萨利王宫前的广场。扎格列欧斯跟在普特罗克洛斯的身后走进色萨利城，人间的一切都让他觉得新鲜：色萨利高大朴实的城墙，五颜六色的街市，人们呼喊的声音。此时城里一天的劳作刚刚结束，居民络绎不绝地从街市上走过，他们中有很多都认得普特罗克洛斯，纷纷与他打招呼，王子的伴侣微微点头回应。  
“你看上去心事很重。”扎格列欧斯推推他的胳膊，轻声说，“别这么不开心嘛，看看这座城市——它多美啊。”  
普特罗克勒斯奇怪地看着他，在他眼里这些景象不过是司空见惯。然后他想起，扎格列欧斯来自深深的海底。“你们在那底下不常见到这样的景象，对吗？”  
扎格列欧斯笑了：“如果我们在那底下见到人，这么说吧——他们多半也死了。”  
他们穿过人群，来到王宫前面。有工人和士兵正在拆除临时的祭坛。扎格列欧斯停下来看了一会，普特罗克勒斯却连瞥都懒得瞥一眼，闷头向前走去。眼见他就要进门了，扎格列欧斯赶忙跑着赶上去。  
守门的士兵交叉长矛拦住了他，普特罗克勒斯摆摆手，示意他们放行。王子的伴侣已然发话，士兵们没有不听从的。“王子在哪里？”普特罗克勒斯问道。  
“应该是在他的房间里，先生。”一位士兵回答说。  
普特罗克勒斯点头，谢过了他们辛勤的奉献，招呼扎格列欧斯跟上来。扎格列欧斯满心以为就要见到阿喀琉斯了，谁知普特罗克勒斯却在厨房门口站住了，问他饿不饿。“我们错过了晚饭，”他自顾自地走进去，扎格列欧斯只好跟着，“虽然我猜你是不需要吃东西的。”  
实际上，他需要。现在需要了。扎格列欧斯有生以来第一次感到饥饿，他看着普特罗克勒斯从厨房取了一篮面包、一篮肉食，交给他手中抱着，又取了一大罐葡萄酒。“你在……拖延时间吗？”一个猜想突然在扎格列欧斯脑海里形成，他不假思索就脱口而出，看见普特罗克勒斯脸色变了，又有点后悔。  
普特罗克勒斯没有理他——就像曾经无数次在至福乐土发生过的那样，百无聊赖的冥界王子缠着他说话，他只充耳不闻——大步走出了厨房。扎格列欧斯赶紧跟上去，心里觉得好笑。在冥府的时候，阿喀琉斯对普特罗克勒斯的极高评价，让他难以想象这人也会有丑陋的嫉妒心。不过就算是丑陋的嫉妒心，长在他身上，也让人觉得可爱。  
王子的伴侣推开一间房门，把扎格列欧斯让进去。他们坐在矮桌边上，把食物摆开，在肉食上撒上神圣的盐粒*，吃喝起来。扎格列欧斯虽然想问阿喀琉斯的事，却也饿得不行，就暂时抛下了这个念头，先放开喉咙大吃起来。冥府王子还是第一次使用他的牙齿和咽喉，加上腹中饥饿，难免搞得一片狼藉，普特罗克勒斯却很斯文，两厢对比，令人发哂。  
普特罗克勒斯吃饱了，用一只双重的杯子调配葡萄酒。他在酒里兑好了适量的水，就举到唇边啜饮。虽然他表面上显得很冷淡的样子，却也没忘了给客人调上一杯。“慢一点。”他提醒道。扎格列欧斯用葡萄酒清了口腔，突然发笑。  
“你笑什么？”  
“我笑你上午还称呼我为陌生人，现在却请我在你的房间里吃喝，还为我配酒。”扎格列欧斯说，“墨诺提俄斯的儿子，你一向对陌生人都如此友好吗？”  
普特罗克勒斯移开视线，落在房间的角落。“你不要口出轻浮之语。”他说。扎格列欧斯蓦地感到脸上发烧，自知失语，半张着嘴，不知如何补偿。两人沉默了一会，普特罗克勒斯似乎没有再责备他的意思，只是一直盯着屋角。扎格列欧斯转过头去，看见墙角放着一只里拉琴，有银制的弦桥，做工精美。“那是……”  
“那是阿喀琉斯的里拉琴。”普特罗克勒斯在水盆里净了手，走过去，小心翼翼地把琴捧起来，“他昨晚在我房中弹奏，就放在了这里。”  
他走回矮桌边，把琴架在膝上，双手拨弄琴弦。“我从没听过你弹琴。”扎格列欧斯脱口而出。普特罗克勒斯看了他一眼：  
“你当然没听过我弹琴了，陌生人，我甚至都不知道你的名字。”  
扎格列欧斯眨眨眼睛，这才想起还有这么一回事。“我叫做扎格列欧斯，”他答道，“不过如果你愿意，也可以一直叫我陌生人。”  
他半真半假的玩笑话似乎在普特罗克勒斯脸上激起了一点笑意。“扎格列欧斯，”他重复了一遍，“好，不错的名字。”  
他的双手继续在里拉琴上拨弄，只是一些无序的音符，让人听不出他到底是会弹琴，还是只随意玩耍。扎格列欧斯还想说点什么，有人叩响了房间的门。“进来。”普特罗克勒斯停下拨弄琴弦的手指，把琴立在一旁，说。扎格列欧斯连忙把最后一口面包塞进嘴里，背过身去快速咀嚼，然后在水盆里净手，趁着门打开的瞬间又转回头来喝了一大口酒。  
如果普特罗克勒斯看到了他这一串动作，他也没有说什么。推开门的是宫里的两个女奴，来请王子的伴侣过去。“如果他想要见我，他大可以自己过来，”普特罗克勒斯语带讥讽，“更何况，我恐怕他的宫中今晚并没有我的位置。”  
“请您不要难为我们，尊敬的大人，”女奴说，“王子今天心情很不好——您也知道，他心情不好的时候是什么样子，我们都很怕无辜地受他指责。求您了，大人，就当怜悯我们。”  
普特罗克勒斯叹了口气，站起身来。扎格列欧斯闻言，心中暗暗惊讶。阿喀琉斯是说过，比起普特罗克勒斯，他是两人中更阴晴不定的那个，但他从没想过，那个温文尔雅的老师居然能让宫中的奴仆如此惧怕。“扎格列欧斯，你吃好了吗？”他问道。扎格列欧斯点点头。  
“那你跟我一起去吧。”普特罗克勒斯说。  
他弯腰拾起阿喀琉斯的里拉琴，像婴儿一样抱在臂弯里。女奴带着二人穿过王宫长长的走廊——实际上，她们没必要带路，对于通往王子寝室的路，没有人比普特罗克勒斯更熟悉了，但是她们总得回去复命。扎格列欧斯的心咚咚直跳，他是多想见一见活着的阿喀琉斯啊！如今那人就在不远处，却好像有网子网住了他的脚，让他险些打一个绊子。  
他们很快就来到了阿喀琉斯的门前，女奴们为他们把房门打开。透过门洞，扎格列欧斯看到阿喀琉斯坐在房间里，摆弄着他的刀剑。他的确如他自己所说的那样，看上去有些忧郁的气质，但是和普特罗克勒斯的忧郁截然不同。在他最深切的悲哀中，阿喀琉斯仍然能让人感觉到他刀枪不入的强大，能让敌人颤抖。普特罗克勒斯站在门口，没有说话。  
阿喀琉斯听到门口的响动抬起头来，看见普特罗克勒斯，他张开双臂：“你回来了，我的朋友——你今天去哪里了？我派人四下找你。”  
普特罗克勒斯走进房间，将里拉琴轻轻放在桌旁。阿喀琉斯满怀爱意的眼睛一直跟着他，直到这时才看到他身后的扎格列欧斯。“这是谁？”他有些不悦地问道。  
王子的伴侣回头看了一眼，扎格列欧斯懂得他的意思，冲他摆了摆头，不叫他泄露自己的身份。“这是我的表弟，今天刚刚从我父亲的国度乘船前来，”普特罗克勒斯于是说，“我与你讲过这事，难道你全不记得？”  
阿喀琉斯眨了眨眼睛，好像这才恍然大悟。“原来是这样。”他冲扎格列欧斯点点头，请他在自己旁边坐下，“那么，表弟，你叫什么名字？”  
“扎格列欧斯，殿下。”冥府的王子答道。这感觉很新鲜，之前都是阿喀琉斯称他为殿下的。  
阿喀琉斯点点头。普特罗克勒斯在房间里走了一圈，似乎在寻找什么，却没有找到。  
“那个女孩呢？”他问。  
“阿伽门农的女儿吗？她已经不在了。”阿喀琉斯答道。他的面色沉重，想必也是因为这个。  
“不在了？”普特罗克勒斯十分吃惊，“你没能救下她？”  
阿喀琉斯摇摇头：“她请求我不要救她，说这是她身为公主的责任，如果这样能救到她的国民。”  
普特罗克勒斯沉默片刻：“这么说，她已经……”  
“她没有死，却消失在众人眼前。阿尔忒弥斯女神用一只牝鹿换下了她。我现在只能期望她与女神在一起一切无恙。”  
扎格列欧斯对这个故事了然于胸——从俄尔甫斯那里听来的，当然了。但他没有想过自己还能有机会现场目睹这个传奇故事的结尾。他看向普特罗克勒斯，等待他的答复。普特罗克勒斯没有说话，转过身，静静坐在房间一角的垫子上。  
阿喀琉斯站起来朝他走过去，跪在他的脚前。“我的伙伴，我的爱，”他握着普特罗克勒斯的手，压住他的膝盖，“你离开的时候带着怒容，现在也不肯对我微笑。是我做了什么惹你动怒吗？”  
普特罗克勒斯看着他，既不皱眉，也不发笑。他们似乎完全忘了房间里还有其他人存在。静寂绕着二人旋转良久，终于落地。“你向阿伽门农的女儿求婚了。”普特罗克勒斯说道。扎格列欧斯坐在远离他们的角落，饶有兴致地看着这场争执的走向。  
“我不明白。”阿喀琉斯说，他的表情真挚而困惑，任何人都看出他说的是实话：他确实不明白，“哪怕她真的成为我的合法妻子，也不会对你我的感情有丝毫影响。你是我宣誓的伙伴，普特罗克勒斯，我不会再有第二个宣誓的伙伴了。”  
哦不。扎格列欧斯感觉自己的五官扭曲成一个好笑的形状，他知道阿喀琉斯在这方面有些笨拙，却不知道他笨拙到这个地步。他再也听不下去了，又不好出言介入，再这么憋下去万一笑出声来，非引得王子震怒不可。于是他站起身来，悄悄地向门口撤退。没有人注意到，看来房间的主人已经把他完全忘却了。  
“你是不明白。”普特罗克勒斯冷冷地讥讽道，“你怎么会明白呢？连太阳神阿波罗都要为你的品貌折服三分。想必我也是没有让你明白的资本的。”  
扎格列欧斯听到阿喀琉斯发出恍然大悟的抽气声，然后是朗声大笑。“天啊，普特罗克勒斯，你是在嫉妒吗？我都不知道你还会这样，真是太可爱了。”  
停，别再说下去了，老师。如果你还珍惜你的生命，就别再说下去了。扎格列欧斯用力闭上眼睛，在心里祈祷。然而这好像没有什么效果。  
在他关上门的一瞬间，他听见房间里传来皮肉砸地的闷响。嘶。扎格列欧斯放在门上的手顿了一顿，还是将门阖上了。又不是说普特罗克勒斯真的能把阿喀琉斯怎么样，他太爱他了，以至于所有打斗都带上了游戏的色彩。更何况冥府未来的家庭教师这时候还有一身金刚不坏的铁骨。他会没事的。


End file.
